The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum schott., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Spalifa.
The new Spathiphyllum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create new Spathiphyllum cultivars that are large with large dark green leaves, large white spathes, continuous year-round flowering, and good post-production longevity.
The new Spathiphyllum originated from a cross by the Inventor in March, 1993 of the Inventor""s proprietary Spathiphyllum Schott. selection code number 156 as the female, or seed, parent with the Inventor""s proprietary Spathiphyllum Schott. selection code number 701 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Spalifa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in January, 1995.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture in Maasdijk, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Spathiphyllum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar Spalifa. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Spalifaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large upright plants that are outwardly arching.
2. Large, glossy, dark green leaves that are oblong/elliptic in shape.
3. Numerous inflorescences that are positioned upright and above the foliage on strong and erect scapes.
4. Large white spathes.
5. Year-round continuous flowering.
6. Good post-production longevity.
The new Spathiphyllum can be compared to the female parent, the Inventor""s proprietary selection code number 156. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands, plants of the new Spathiphyllum have larger leaves, darker green leaves, and larger spathes than plants of the selection code number 156.
The new Spathiphyllum can be compared to the male parent, the Inventor""s proprietary selection code number 701. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands, plants of the new Spathiphyllum have darker leaves, larger spathes, and thicker petioles and peduncles than plants of the selection code number 708.
The new Spathiphyllum can be compared to the Spathiphyllum cultivar Sensation, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands, plants of the new Spathiphyllum differ from plants of the cultivar Sensation in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum are more freely clumping and have more shoots than plants of the cultivar Sensation.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum have much darker green leaves than plants of the cultivar Sensation.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum have more inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Sensation.